Love you endlessly
by Chocolate Cupcake Lover
Summary: They never expected him to write a song and especially for her. Kacy!


**Title: Love you endlessly**

**Summary: They never expected him to write a song and especially for her. Kacy!**

**A/N: This is my first JONAS story as well the first on . Hope you'll like it!**

Macy sighed as she twisted the knob on her locker to find the right combination. Today was Wednesday and there was exactly two days, three hours, forty-five minutes and, Macy checked her watch, twelve seconds to the senior prom. Stella was going with Van Duke, Joe and Nick were going with their girlfriends Angie and Kate (OC totally made up). Kevin she didn't know who he was going with but she secretly hoped he would ask her to the prom. There's no one she wanted to go to prom with except the man she loved. That's right: Macy Misa was in love with Kevin Lucas of JONAS but he obviously did not feel the same.

Macy sighed again. Maybe it was time for her to give up this stupid crush. She grabbed her math book and shut her locker hard. She decided to not go to the prom, knowing that Stella probably would freak out. Right now she didn't care. She just wanted the week to be over.

Suddenly the school hallways were filled with a the sounds of gentle piano keys and a soothing cello. Soon after drums followed in a slow but slightly up-beat. She turned around confused and gasped. Right in front of her, well five feet away, stood three of her best friends including the one she loved more than herself.

Nick sat behind the drums as always, Joe was on the guitar playing ever so softly almost silent. Macy looked a little to the right and saw Angie on the cello. She smiled at her friend before focusing on the one behind the piano that held the key to her heart. Cliché I know. But the sight almost made her faint. The eldest Lucas brother sat behind the piano with a microphone in front of him. He was amazing! Macy smiled when Kevin raised his head to gaze at her. He grinned before he leaned close to the microphone. "This goes out to my special someone, Macy Misa." Then the band restarted the beautiful melody before his calming voice sounded again.

_There's a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece I swear it  
Yeah I know that it's cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that  
You'll still wear it_

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_  
_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

"Oh yes you are..." She whispered to herself, blushing like crazy.

_And there's no guarantee  
__That this'll be easy  
It's not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
Yeah I'm no angel  
I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need  
You need me  
_  
Several students listened in awe. It was a known fact that Nick was the song writer so this was a shock for everybody. They never expected him to write a song and especially for her, the no. one fan of their band.

_There's a house on the hill  
With a view of the town  
And I know how you adore it  
So I'll work every day  
Through the sun and the rain  
Until I can afford it_

_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy_  
_But they can only see_  
_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_  
_  
And there's no guarantee  
That this'll be easy  
It's not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
Yeah I'm no angel  
I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need  
You need me_

_(You need me, I know you need me,_  
_You need me, I know you need me)_

_Ink may stain my skin_  
_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

Only the guitar sounded and of course Kevin's voice before everyone joined in the course. ANd I mean every one. The band, the students, heck even some teachers._  
__  
And there's no guarantee  
That this'll be easy (this'll be easy)  
It's not a miracle you need  
Believe me (don't you believe me)  
Yeah I'm no angel  
I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need  
You need me (You know You need me)_

_There's a shop down the street_  
_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

The audience burst in a frenzy of applause as Kevin blushed and stepped closer to Macy. "Will you go to the prom with me?" He asked nervously handing her a white rose, her favorite flower. All the girls aw'ed and Macy smiled. "After that performance? Kevin that was amazing and I don't know what to say," she replied honestly.

"You could say yes," he joked still a little nervous. Everyone held their breath as Macy swayed a little from side to side, looking at her beautiful flower. She lifted her head, eyes a little misty and a huge smile on her face. "YES!" She jumped into his embrace feeling his arms circling her waist before taking her lips with his in their first official kiss.

Another roar of applause came from the students and Macy and Kevin pulled away blushing. "I love you Mace," he whispered, kissing her nose making her giggle.

"Love you too Kevin," he grinned and gathered her in arms and swung her around not putting her down before she laughed.

Prom was definitely something to look forward to. Macy knew that she couldn't wait the last two days, three hours and- Guess Kevin even knew how to stop her trail of thoughts.

**So what do you think? Comment please! :)**


End file.
